Robots including casters under the base and outriggers for raising and lowering the base are well known (for example, see PTL 1).
When the robot described in PTL 1 is installed, the robot is supported by outriggers lowered to lift the base and casters. On the other hand, when the robot is relocated, the outriggers are raised, and a horizontal force is applied to the robot to roll the casters to move the robot in the horizontal direction while the entire weight of the robot is supported by the casters.